cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Thunderstruck
}} |- | Alliance Forum Activity | * May 07 - September 07 * January 08 - March 08 * June 08 - Current |} About Thunderstruck Thunderstruck is a Member of the Mostly Harmless Alliance (MHA). He first joined MHA in May 2007 after receiving a Recruiting message from Fellow Australian Working Class Ruler (WCR). His Nation Name is Barclay EPL because of his love for the English Premier League and the Nation capital being his Favourite team Liverpool. and his Nation Ruler name is Ada069. Ada being a long term nickname and 069 being just an Addition to make the Name more Unique. Because the name Ada is often a Woman's name, he was often thought of to be female, for this he decided to Sign up onto the newest MHA forums on September 2007 with a common internet name he goes by Thunderstruck. He is known on IRC as being an idiot, though he can be intelligent..sometimes.. If he is absent for a few hours, his probably Sleeping next to Engel, otherwise chained up in Shackles in her Bedroom History Of Cybernations First Nation Ada069 had a First nation, with the Nation Ruler Zero069, Starting from July 2006, and only lasting about 2 months, were he tried to get into New Pacific Order, but was Denied. He eventually let the nation become extinct. The account is still registered on the New Pacific Order forums Second Nation Because of the Loss of Broadband, He decided to Return to CN, as Dial up didn't allow him to do much else. After only an hour from being Created. he was Sent 4 Recruitment messages. he Accepted the MHA message cause of there offer of 100k at the the time, he was planning to take the money and run, but didn't. Life in MHA After being recruited into Mostly Harmless Alliance by WCR. Ada made fast friends with MHA Founder VinnyP and Johnson who both helped out with the Nation building early on. After passing the MHA Academy, he gained the Job of Lt Legion Commander. were he helped the Legion 1. after a month, his Legion Commander Resigned from post. allowing him to gain that position. He Fell to Inactivity During September 2007, Twice saving his nation from deletion on the 20th day, and didn't Reappear till Early January, 2008 only Weeks Before MHA Became Sanctioned. He gained the position of War Secretary He then once again fell into in activeness on March the 8th. although he focused a bit on his nation building and gained a few wonders. Wasn't until the end of June when he Returned. though the annoyance of a poor Computer and Dialup gave him amount of issues when trying to search through the MHA forums. Spurring his Computer on, after only being able to Load a few pages before having to redial his net. the Computer Righted itself for 20 days before it began to Drop connection while on the site. Then on the 29th of July his new Computer came. allowing him to be on the MHA site without Connection problems. Since then, he has regained the post of Secretary. He has Showed his interest in the Minister of War once, and the Deputy Minister of War Twice. Failing to Get the post on each occasion, But after Keishii Nation Going MIA, Wrangler Took to the post of Minister Of War, and Promoted Thunderstruck from War Sec. to Deputy Minister of War. After Wrangler resigned due to Real Life commitments at the end of November. Thunderstruck became the Acting Minister of war, until December 7th were he was finally promoted to the Minister spot. he is Credited with inspiring MHA to increase its nuke count, which was at 843 to well inside 1300. also is credited for increasing the efficiency of the Ministry of Destructor Fleets. Ada resigned on the 3rd of February as Minister of Destructor Fleets. ending his post in his usual Fashion Ada. Minister of Destructor Fleets for one Final Post Mostly Harmless Alliance Thunderstruck Outside Cyber nations Ada069 Lives in Wollongong (2 hours south of Sydney). His around 175cm-180cm Tall, he has long Brown hair and Brown Eyes. his father was Born in England. Although he has always lived in Australia, Alot of people believe he sounds more like a Englishman then an Australian. he Stays up Most nights as his Rhythm of Sleep is often Disrupted because of the Late Night/Early Morning Liverpool Games which whom he supports. he has interest in Music. Disliking Rap and Hip hop. His Favourite Band is Led Zeppelin, and Idolises Jimmy Page. he often Reads Fantasy Books, David Gemmel Being his Favourite Author. In the Future to Live in Canada and also meet Fellow hitch-hiker Engel Whom He has an Awesome Internet friendship with Engel who he often talks to daily. Category:Member of Mostly Harmless Alliance